He would never know
by remusandsnapelover
Summary: When Edward goes out hunting, Bella consults Carlisle over Edward's lack of "giving love". Carlisle gives in to helping her with the problem, but not everyone wants to put up with this new relationship. Emmett wants Edward to know the truth.


**A/N A new story! *gasps* :) I wanted to try something new out, with adding Emmett to the story.(later on) Basically it's like the last story I wrote about Bella and Carlisle having this secret relationship. And you may ask, "What happens to Edward?" Well Edward has no clue about this! And I love it! But I'm thinking of adding Edward finding out later on... Emmett might play a role in that. ;p Thank you to my new beta reader, ('Cause I need someone to make sure my plot is good, and add detail where needed) Dead Silence. Anyways, I shouldn't babble so much... I hope you guys enjoy.  
**

"I'll be back, don't worry." That was Edward's soft voice. He was reassuring me that he would be back from hunting as soon as possible. Maybe he was secretly telling me that he wasn't going to leave again like he did so long ago. Either way, I really didn't care anymore.

Yes, I loved Edward; but there was someone else that suited my liking.

Carlisle.

I had spent over 100 years with Edward, and I was growing tired of him. What I really wanted was to be with Carlisle. I knew Carlisle was beginning to notice Esme's distance, and that he was getting lonely. I could help him with that if only I wasn't tied to Edward.

Something inside my soul tugged away at my distasteful thoughts.

_"You can't do that to him, Bella. You love him,"_ I sighed, knowing that it was right- I did love Edward. I loved him so much it would almost kill me to hurt him.

"Bella?" Edward questioned me softly. I looked up into his topaz eyes, grateful for him not being able to read my thoughts. "Sorry, I was thinking. Have fun; kill some mountain lions." He replaced his worried look with a big grin. "I might even save enough for you." He winked and left out of the door in a flash.

I leaned up against the wall, covering my eyes. "Bella, are you alright, sweetheart?" I peeked through the cracks in my hands to see Carlisle standing by the stairs. I mentally moaned at the sight of him in a blue button down shirt and jeans. "I'm fine, thanks," I said as I tried smiling, but only failed at the attempt. Carlisle cocked his head to the side slightly, a slow smile beginning to form across his face. "Are you worried that Edward won't save any mountain lions for you?"

I snorted, making him smile even more. "No, I'm fine with deer." I looked down at the ground as Carlisle walked over to me and took my hands in his. "Bella, look at me." I slowly lifted my head up to look at him. His smile was gone and replaced with a frown. "What's wrong?" He stared into my eyes, forcing me to stare back.

"I... I..." I stuttered; I couldn't get the words out.

"You what?" Carlisle's voice was low and sultry. It lacked the normal sweetness in it and it scared me a little.

"Um, Carlisle?" Alice's voice interrupted our moment and I jumped. Carlisle let go of my hands quickly to turn and face Alice.

"Edward called and said to let you guys know that he won't be back until morning. He wants to try for bigger game up north and try beating Jasper in a hunting match." I smiled at that thought- not just because I thought it was funny that Jasper was trying to beat Edward in a hunting game, but also because it meant that I would have Carlisle home tonight for myself.

"Also," Alice piped up. "Esme is staying at Tanya's for a few more nights. She hopes you won't mind." Alice glanced at me quickly before looking back at Carlisle. I looked away, guessing that she had taken Carlisle's close proximity to me as some kind of relationship between the two of us. "Sounds like everyone will be having a good time," Carlisle said as he smiled at Alice and she briefly smiled back.

"I was planning to go out tonight too... I wanted to get a little shopping in," she pondered this for a moment before turning to me, "Unless of course, you'd be too lonely, Bella. You know I'm fine with staying here and having a girl's night." I shook my head, and Carlisle chuckled. "I don't think Bella is up for dress up tonight, Alice." _Only with you, Carlisle._

"OK. Have fun then." Alice skipped off and out the door.

"I guess that just leaves you, me, and Emmett," Carlisle said when he sat down in a chair. "Now, Bella; what were you going to tell me?" I blushed fiercely (Or as much as a vampire could blush) and he smiled, "Come on now. You know you can tell me anything." I walked over to where he was sitting and took a seat next to him. "I think…" I began. "I think I'm getting tired of Edward. I still love him more than anything, but I need something from him that he's not willing to give me,"

"Not even now that I'm a vampire."

Carlisle's eyes grew dark as he watched me. "A night of moaning and screaming?" I felt the sensation of blushing even redder at the words that came out of Carlisle's mouth. "Yeah, that's exactly it."

"What were you planning to do about it?" I looked away like I had something to hide. "I was planning on asking you for help." Out of the corner of my eye, I could see that Carlisle smiled genuinely at the thought. "I would love to help you with what Edward is... lacking." He chuckled, "Of course I'll be gentle, but since you are a vampire I can't assure you that I won't let things get rough once and a while." I giggled at the thought of Carlisle being rough as I caught his gaze. "Especially not when you're giggling, Isabella."

I bit my lip at his use of my full name. He never called me Isabella, and it got me squirming in my seat.

"So let me be formal about this," he said. "I would hate for you to think of me as some kind of creep." He stood up and offered me his hand. I took it graciously, letting him lead me up the stairs to his room. "May I have you tonight, Mrs. Isabella Cullen?" He asked softly into my ear.

I closed my eyes. "Yes Carlisle," I breathed faintly. I nodded and he took my hand and kissed it softly. "Now enough with the formalities. I want you so bad, Bella." He pushed me down onto his bed, kissing me forcefully. I moaned happily as he ripped off the clothes on my body. "My, my, I think I may have gone a little too far with getting your clothes out of the way. Looks like you'll just have to walk around the house naked from now on." He smirked and continued his parade across my body.

I quickly unbuttoned his pants, begging for him to give me what I wanted.

He hovered over me, smirking. "Isabella, are you really that eager for me?" I nodded as I kissed his lips and moaned eagerly. "Like you'd never believe." Carlisle growled possessively over me before going in.

It was a loud night, and there was defiantly a lot of moaning and screaming like Carlisle had said. Besides from our own noises, the only other thing I heard was Emmett telling us to keep it down. But screw Emmett; he wouldn't tell Edward.

No, he wouldn't even mention it.


End file.
